A Real Dream
by TroryFan
Summary: The sequel to "Somewhere Over The Rainbow"


Disclaimer: Do you honestly think i own ANY of this?!  
  
A/N: Woohoo! I "long awaited" sequel to "Somewhere Over The Rainbow." Sorry it took so long I just didn't really know exactly what I wanted to write but now I do, so go read!  
Rory slowly got up from the hard bench she was sitting on, smoothed her clothes out, and began to walk home. After that dream, she really needed time to think over her realationship with Tristan. She knew she still wanted one with him, but it was just what he wanted that scared her. She didn't know if she take just being friends with him. It would hurt even more than not being anything with Tristan. She eventually arrived home almost in a dream-like state; not really thinking, just floating through the motions of her life.   
  
She sat down on her couch staring at the phone in front of her. She knew what she had to do, but just didn't have the courage to do it. After about 10 minutes, she finally dialed in the familiar 7 digits and waited.   
  
"Hello?" a grogy Tristan asked. Rory just realized that it was almost 10 in the morning, still too early for Tristan.  
  
"Hello?" he asked again, snapping Rory out of her thoughts.  
  
"Tristan?" Rory asked.  
  
"Rory," he stated coldly.  
  
"Did I wake you?" she asked. At least it would still remind him that she cared.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry. Um I guess I'll let you get back to sleep," Rory said, already trying to back out of the inevitable.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm already awake. I won't be able to get back to sleep."  
  
"Um well okay. Since you just woke up, do you want to go get something to eat and maybe talk a bit about um.. well.. yesterday?" she asked, unsure of what his answer would be.  
  
He hesitated. "Sure, why not? The usual place?"   
  
"Sounds fine. 10:30?"  
  
"Okay. Bye"   
  
"Bye." Rory said hanging up. They had fallen into a somewhat "friendly" conversation, but she knew that it would be an awkward conversation when the finally saw each other for the first time since the big fight. She just prayed that they would reconcile. She coudn't imagine life without Tristan. He had been there through everything with her. It was a scary thought knowing that she was this dependent on one single person.  
  
--------------  
  
10:35, Rory looked at her watch. She started to get nervous. What if he didn't come? What if it was all just a mean joke on her and she had come here just to make a fool out of herself? She immediatly silenced her thoughts when she saw Tristan saunter through the door, making the bell above the door jingle. He looked around for her, finally spotting her at a table near a window. She looked up to see him, giving a no-teeth smile to him. He walked over to the table, pulled out a chair, and sat down.  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  
  
"Hi. I would of got you a coffee, but I knew it would get cold and-"  
  
"Rory, it's okay," he interrupted her, placing his hand on top of hers to silence her. Even after last night, he still couldn't help but smile at her rambling. He loved her too much to stay angry at her.  
  
After ordering some food and coffee, Tristan and Rory were finally alone to talk about what they both really wanted to talk about- last night.  
  
"Tristan, about last night. I really don't know what happened to me. It's just, I don't really know how to explain it, but I'm just really upset about EVERYTHING, and I really don't want to throw three years of the best realationship I've ever had away. I love you so much, and I just can't imagine living without you right now," Rory said, pouring her heart out. She just now noticed Tristan's hand intertwined with hers. While she was talking, he had grabbed her hand, just to let her know he was listening and truly cared about what she said.  
  
"I feel the same way, Rory. I mean, God, I just love you so much. I never meant to hurt you. It was just a "caught up in the moment" kind of thing, you know?" She nodded. "Come over here," he said motioning to the chair next to him. She got up and walked over to the other side of the table. When she sat down, Tristan immediatly put his arm around Rory's shoulder.  
  
"I love you so much, Rory," he said, kissing her on the crown of her head.   
  
"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked, turning around to face him.  
  
"What did I do to deserve YOU?" he asked, smiling. He leaned down to gently kiss her. It was the make-up kiss. The one that both Rory and Tristan coudn't wait for. Both of them were not dissapointed.  
  
------------  
  
A/N - Okay, I don't know if I should end it here or continue. Review and tell me so I know! Thanks you guys! 


End file.
